Yura's Amnesia
by jerkygirl
Summary: When Yura Keikain loses her potential and ability to act as an Onmyouji because of a certain Amnesia, What will be the result? would anyone stand by her side? Rikuo x Yura FTW!


**A/N : My faaaaavourit~ pairing! just an attempt to make a fanfic out of them! My first Nurarihyon no Mago fic. Please forgive me for any gramatical mistakes! D: **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago nor their characters! **

Yura's Amnesia

Chap: 1 - Amnesia

"Yura watchout!" Rikuo shouted as soon as a yokai tried to hit her. Yura turned around just to gaze upon something so grisier, trepidation was clear on her face. She tried to dodge, but still it was hard to do so because they were already in a middle of a fight. In a blink of an eye Yura was thrown away and was crashed against a building wall. Everything around was also turned out to be in detriment. She was badly injured and was also in a jeopardy of being unconscious soon, her clothes were tattered and She was bleeding a lot.

Rikuo's eyes widened because it was never like that ! he was always able to save the girls and in the end kill the yokai but this time ... the time wasn't his, and nor was the victory. He left the yokai and took his priority to follow the path where Yura was. The mist of broken building was still visible. Rikuo followed to the destination. when he was finally on that spot he..

"Yura! are you alright? please wake up!" Rikuo shouted and tried to wake her up but she was giving no response at all. Slowly blood dripped down from her forehead.

"Kubinashi! take her to Zen ... take her as quickly you can!" Rikuo ordered Kubinashi with fret.

Rikuo was really angry , plus her partner was hurted badly now he had to finish off this yokai. Rikuo was determined to rage all what he've got to finish off this yokai. He remembered the time when Yura was attacked by Tamazuki and he was so fiercely running towards him only because he just couldn't bear any random yokai lay his/her hand on his friends and comrades .., he then recalled the time when he was defeated by Tsuchigumo, Yura was willing to help but She was stopped by hidemoto but still She was worried about him. He could never forget those fretful eyes of hers keeping all that aside She has always supported him, like after knowing his identity as yokai Yura was convinced at once. She accepted him as a yokai aswell, when he had to deal with that satora brat She was the one to fights and finish him off instead

"KYOUKA SUIGETSU!" and with that Rikuo finished off the yokai although the fight wasn't over yet there were more small fries and stronger one, he had to deal with. He was relief that he atleast managed to let Yura be save, but still he was worried.

"Was Kubinashi successful in taking Yura to the mansion? ... I've to leave soon to check it out" Rikuo thought and at the same time cutted down the yokai

"Ougi Meikyou Shisui 'Sakura!' " blue flames appeared out of nowhere, killing all the small fries now Rikuo was able to return soon.

_~*Meanwhile With Yura*~_

Kubinashi came panting to the nura mansion. Yura was still unconscious and was held by Kubinashi in bridal style.

"Is anyone here? *pants* Is ANYONE here!". After listening to so much of noise he got to know that Wakana-sama was coming running towards him.

"Wh-what happened!" Wakana asked in a confused tone but when her eyes landed on the mere onmyouji girl she looked like she was shocked.

"Wakana-sama! please tell me where zen is ! *pants* I was ordered to take her to him by Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi requested while panting.

"I'll call a docter right away! I guess zen-kun won't be able handle her what if she suffers from internal damage?" keeping in mind that Yura was a human Wakana prefered to call a docter till then Kubinashi hold Yura up and was just about to go and place her in a room but something struck his mind "where am I suppose to keep her?"

"That question sure seems to be kind of obvious doesn't it?" a similiar voice approached Kubinashi's ears, when he turned around he found

"Second.." yes it was Rihan more particularly a winking Rihan

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Second?"

"Isn't it obvious? shift the head of Keikain clan to Nura clans head's room" Rihan blurted out like that was sure an obvious thing in the world however a smirk was sure visible.

"The docter is on her way now!" Wakana came running out the corridor. after realizing Rihan's pressence She asked him to help out with Yura shifting to Rikuo's room. later on She placed a futon for Yura to settle and brought some water and a cloth to clean Yura's wounds till the doc arrives, as Tsurara and the whole Hyakki yakou was still battling She had to do the whole work and surprisingly She ain't broke any plates , atleast not more than 5.

In a moment the docter arrived to check up on Yura, but as she entered the Nura clan he felt some goosebumps. She kept those feelings asidebecause She heard from Wakana that the patient was bleeding non-stop, not wasting any other second She went inside just to bump in the very yokai Nurarihyon.

"Ow!"

"Uh"

"Um.. you must be the owner of this house? _'although he doesn't seem like one'" _doc asked the old yokai while helping him to get on his feets.

"Y-ya and you are the docter we called up for Yura right?"

"Yes! where is She?"

"Right over to next room please hurry because She seems to be in a really bad shape.." Nurarihyon was also worried about Yura, also She saved him from those yokai's from before and She was very sweet to him ever since then.

"Hai!" and with that both of them marched towards Rikuo's room

_~*Later on*~_

"There! " Docter sounded in relief as she treated Yura's all of the wounds

"Arigatou Wakana-san!, your cleaning of wounds was really helpful. However I find it strange that such a young girl having such bad and serious wounds and bruises... what was this girl up to?" the docter asked a very obvious question though.

"Ah ! she was actually fighting wi-" Rihan let his palm covering her mouth as if she was to proceed any further that would make a really tense atmosphere.

"W-well it's nothing.. hehe!" Rihan tried to handle the situation. Then he let out his hand because he could feel Wakana biting him.

"... o-okay.. anyways this girl was also having a fever and I garuntee that she is feeling really down" (A/N: that's why Yura was unable to handle this yokai)

"nnn.." Yura was waking up and was feeling an unfamiliar ambience around her, it was not because she was not in the Keikain house but..

"Where am I?" she asked abrupltly.

"Oh you are at the nura clan Yura-chan! I'm glad that you are awake!" Wakana exclaimed.

"Uh-uh.. who are you ? and Yura? what is this Nura clan?" Yura said in bewilderment that ashtonished all the livings in the room.

"I um.. " Wakana was speechless. Yura suddenly went unconscious, the docter gave her an injection that made her to do so. Everyone came to realize that Yura didn't recongnize anyone and not even the Nura clan which she had been visited several times.

"I've checked her ,.. unfortunately she is having a memory loss, but it is not like it is irretrievable. If you all try to bring her memory back by allowing her to know more about herself like about her family, her friends then She might recover soon" Docter said those things.

"Although... the recovery isn't garunteed... only if I could have some medical tests on her then I would be able to know more better about her current condition" the docter was seriously terrified by this family of yokais but was used to it cuz whenever Wakana was having any sickness She used to visit and tend her illness.

"When She gains consciousness please after sometime report her to the hospital so that I could examine her, and yea.. please don't impose all the memories together." the docter said those words to Rihan and Wakana, making sure that they understood it well.

_~*After Rikuo's Arrival*~_

"Yura! She should be here shouldn't She be?" as Rikuo entered the house, the first thing he called out was Yura

"Y-young master! you look terrible!" Karasu tengu came flying to where his master came panting. Rikuo was also having some bruises , some wounds but they were too causing him to lose a lot of blood.

"Karasu tengu!" He grabbed the mere crow and then asked in desperation.

"Where is Yura?"

"Oh you mean the onmyouji girl?" Rikuo simply nodded for agreement.

"She was badly hurt and is kept in your room ... the second suggested to keep her there I just don't get it why he ch-" Karasu Tengu kept on babbling but Rikuo was nowhere to be found. Rikuo opened the door in a quite rush which made a horrible din and was effective for grabbing everyones attention regardless he was there for the onmyouji friend of his.

"Yura!"

"OH! now now isn't it Rikuo himself! com'mon everyone lets leave the two heads for now" Rihan said that in his cheerful voice and ordered everyone to leave the room at once, there weren't much yokai's in there because the hyakki yakou had just returned from their battle. Rihan was just passing Rikuo then he whispered to his son

"Don't harass her she is having a memory loss..." and with that he went along with Wakana and the other's. Rikuo's eyes widened as soon as he came to know that Yura's having an amnesia.

"Yura .. you're having an amnesia?.." Rikuo asked dumbfounded.

"uh!.. she's still unconscious. but it's because of me.."

"Now now don't blame yourself Rikuo.. " Rikuo turned around to confirm that his father was evesdropping.

"yo!" Rihan awkwardly said that

"Don't you _'Yo' _me!, I thought you left." Rikuo was angry.

"Hey there calm down.., you know she would've also said that it wasn't your fault only if she wasn't in her slumber."

"... no she won't say something like that! you don't know her old man.."

"oh I see, I said that um.. probably because i've seen that in many movies that they say that to comfort someone but I guess I should just leave you with the one you know better now? kay?"

"I would really appreciate that..!" _'comfort me? what kind of movies does this old man even watch?' _he annoyed by his father.

"Okay then kid ... take care of her" Rihan said that in his teasing voice. He really loved to tease his son although his son was just oblivious to what he always meant. Rikuo sighed as his old man was not visible anymore.

"Yura .. please wake up soon" Rikuo then seated himself next to Yura and thought about how he first met her and what he got to hear after he saved someone _"next time we meet I'll defeat you for sure.." _a smile formed on his lips. 'when will that time arrive, Yura... when?' he thought and already found himself dizzy. he leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

"Kawaii~.. this sight is really cute.. I wish Wakana was here with me" Rihan grinned and saw the two young heads dozing off together. He heard someone coming

".. looks like someone's coming... I should leave" and then he left the scene.

Yura was still unconcious , everyone at the mansion were having a question that once again this onmyouji girl is in here between the Yokais. Rikuo was sitting by Yura's side and was asleep, suddenly his slumber was interuppted by Yuki-Onna.

"Waka, Supreme Commander is calling you.." Tsurara whispered to Rikuo making sure that Yura doesn't gets disturbed. Rikuo just stood up and walked towards his grandpa's room. He slightly slided the door and saw that Hidemoto and Ryuuji were also visible. He then opened the door and hopped in.

"Rikuo, my child.. Here have a seat" Nurarihyon offered him to sit and with that he continued to stare at him , as if he was demanding for some answers

"I- It's all my fault! darn it! I should've told her not to deal with that yokai alone and... She would've been saf-" Rikuo left the statement incomplete only to be scolded by Yura's brother Ryuuji.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE! What do you mean by it was your fault?, do you mean that Yura was incapable ? Or were you trying to explain that you were failed in saving her ? If you are here to say that then please don't do it..." Ryuuji blurted out but the last sentence was in monotone. He continued  
>"I was totally against of letting Yura partnered with 'you', an Onmyoji and a Yokai being partners was such an absurd idea, we had to do that in Kyoto but it was impossed on us to do so. Well if you want to admit something, then you should say something like 'It was my fault that I cared for an Onmyoji!'.." Rikuo was utterly surprised by Ryuuji's reaction and that he misunderstood his words.<p>

"That's enough Ryuuji!, Rikuo you should just leave it all aside and say were you trying to protect her? and you are guilty for not being succssful in it?" Hidemoto asked as he took an interest in the topic.

**.**

**. **

**. ** ~ Silence ~

**.**

**. **

Silence engrossed the room, Rikuo couldn't take it anymore and he silently just stood up and walked off but before that, he took a glance at everyone just to answer Hidemoto's question..  
>"... although I won't like to explain myself but to me, my friends and comrades are not something that I compare to myself. I make sure that 'I'm' capable to protect them. I'm not that dithery, every fatigue that Yura takes is because of me, atleast that's what I think ! and if you all think that when I try to protect my friends is called as 'I think that they are incapable' ... then I guess that can't be helped now, can it?" Rikuo was just about to leave the room then he heard Ryuuji's babbling.<p>

"So you think Yura an onmyouji is your friend?, if you're reffering to what happened in Kyoto then I would like to clear it that we were made to do so! and just don'-" before Ryuuji could even finish himself Rikuo cutted him off, his voice was rather stern than usual.

"I'm always there for Yura whether anyone likes it or not, so if anyone and by_ "anyone" I _mean even _'you' _try to come between us ... I won't spare YOU!.." anger was surely visible in Rikuo's crimson eyes as he walked through the corridor.

"Tch.. What did you just say?" Ryuuji's aggression was soon calmed down by hidemoto's illustration.

"Aww!" Hidemoto grinned cheekily in his jocund tone.

"Hidemoto-sama? What's with you all of a sudden?" Ryuuji gave a rather irritated look to him and was trying to figure it out that why was Hidemoto so happy at this moment. 'i guess he is gone crazy afterall he is still an old geezer... although he don't seem like one'. Ryuuji thought to himself.

"Yeah you're right! .. that stupid grandson of mine sure has a big mouth which he can't even control.." Nurarihyon's lips formed a smirk that totally creeped the heck out of Ryuuji 'what's with these oldie dolts?' Ryuuji again thought and let out a sigh.

"Ya! divulging secrets through his words, I've got to admit it! he sure has some manly side of his which can be romantic!"

"Want some?" Nurarihyon offered his life long friend some sake which Hidemoto accepted in frenziedment!. 'Now they are totally out of their minds! What the heck do they think they are doing at a time like this? are they lost it? Yura is unconcious and still these two are acting like ... nevermind, these two old freaks are getting on my nerves!' Ryuuji was angry this time. He was a caring brother afterall, keeping his pranks aside though.

"What's with your face Ryuuji? such a serious look must have been hard on you to carry all the time... "

"Tch ! I'm out of here!"

*coughs* Ryuuji got up and went out of the room leaving the two oldies behind.

_~*Meanwhile*~_

Rikuo was all tensed with all the questions that were asked to him, tonight.

"I thought that at this rate of time today I would be having fun teasing Yura, and make fun out of her... I guess I've to wait for it.. " his lips curved up as he let out a giggle. He then turned his face towards the moon, the moonlight was totally shone upon him and at that moment he was looking even more handsome than his usual self "I miss your stubborness , onmyouji girl.."

"Huh?" a girl with short black hair showed up beside him all in bandages. Rikuo blurted out without even taking a glance at the innocent girl, "now can't I even have a 'private' time to myself?". He shrugged

"Um.. sorry but I just want to know where I am!" Rikuo found this question a bit gibberish however her voice was a lot familiar than before when he just heard her saying "huh" his eyes widenned in shock "this is.. this must be-" , he turned around to take a glance at the girl.

"Yura?"

What a great timing it was , the wind flew between them with sakura petals mixed in it, making the girl's and the boy's hair float in the air. Rikuo's gaze was still on the girl's beautiful face. He was bewitched. Her face which was also covered in the moonlight, enhanced her beauty. The black haired girl waved her hand in front of the masters of all spirits, to make him listen to her.

"Uh! ... Y-Yura? what are you doing here? and more importantly, the kind of question you've there is comepletely ridiculous,... anyways you haven't recovered from your injuries ! and yet wandering around the main house?, how reckless of you" as expected from the yokai, he did concerned about her but still managed to hide it by teasing her.

an angry vein popped on her forehead when She heard the word "reckless" but all about other stuff She was utterly in bewilderment. She just didn't knew what this guy infront of him was talking about, so She asked him out.

"W-wait! what the heck are you talking about ? and especially I have no idea who Yura is! and don't talk with me as if you know me! I-..." She felt dizzy and fell onto the ground.

" Oh yeah... I forgot she is having an Amnesia" Rikuo recalled it when Rihan infotmed him earlier. After realizing Yura's condition he gave a tired look.

"Com'mon now this is troublesome." Rikuo commented on Yura's state as he looked at the poor girl which was now on the floor. He surely was the one to take her in the room.

_~*Later On That Night*~_

Rikuo was wandering through the veranda in the mansion suddenly a voice called out for him.

"Yo Rikuo!.. " Rikuo saw his father leaning at the trunk of the sacred sakura tree and seated on the one of its branches.

"Alright... old man what do you want now?" He was giving a very rare expression of his to him

"Well..."

"And with who's permission are you making youself comfortable over there?.. that's suppose to be my place!"

"Is that so? but now I suppose that from now on this place belongs to me.."

"Kay.. whatever , tell me why are you even here?"

"Just wanted to have a coversation with my growing son."

"Over my dead body!.. seriously tell me!"

"I'm serious.. anyways that girl sure is stubborn one huh?"

"So am I.. " Rikuo couldn't believe that he actually said that, _'grandpa was right I should know how to control my big mouth'_

"Ow.. this is interesting.. okay then a talk between man-to-man, what do you like about that onmyouji girl? there must be something?" Rihan took an interest to this topic, but his son was just the opposite.

"... I just don't get it.. remind me how did this conversation even took place?"

"Forget it..., so that friend Kana of your's she is good for you isn't she? oh and that Yuki-Onna too"

"Ya, but I don't have a luck like you to have two wives now do I?, old man?"

"Hmm.. that must be it, hey how about you have three? like the generations increase the wives should too right? my old man had one, your old man had two then you have three! what say?"

"No way I'm going to take that risk!.. if they get to know then I'm dead.. _'and even so those two Tsurara and Kana are way too girly for me... and that Yura just opposite of them *sighs*'_ Yuki-Onna will surely freeze me up when she gets mad! and Kana well she will take out a broom to hit me with"

"They are only two.. what about Keikain-san?"

"Well.. I would be just a 'dead meat' by then and there. She sure is scary when she gets serious" Rikuo said in a teasing way.

"Hmm.. I think that Yuki-Onna won't freeze you because she is your guardian , Kana... well lets just think she is weak but I'm not sure about Yura.., I guess she is having an exception.. although there can be only one think that can stop her from hitting you.." when the last sentence ended he act like he was wondering as he settled his fingers below his chin.

" ... and what that might be I wonder..." Rikuo took no interest of knowing it though.

"Love, my son.." Rihan smirked slyly

"love?" Rikuo asked as if it was just a mere frivolous concept of life which he had yet to learn.

"Yeah.."

"You sure have some guts to show around oldman.." Rikuo said that and thought _'what else is left that to make this night even worse?' _"I'm getting tired night oldman.." Rikuo was just about to leave when he heard his old man,

"Wait a minute Rikuo.. there's something important I want to tell you.."

"You can do that later.." _'I don't want any bizzare piece of advise from you..'_

"It's about Yura"

"She is going to be ... abandoned by, the keikain clan..." Rihan made Rikuo shocked. He thought_ 'that would be the least worse thing that would be ever left!' _Rikuo just coudn't believe what his ears just listened.

"W-what was that?" He stuttered.

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes or the characters are not ressembling the original one gomenasai for that! I'm not good at it yet..! oh and if anyone wants to add anything or are having any requests for some romantic moments or are having some ideas then please P.M me i'll sure try to add it in the fic! I'll try update soon the next chapter till then think about what will happen further will Rikuo and Yura get along? and will Yura be removed from the Keikain clan because She lacks her memories as an onmyouji as well? wait to get the answers for it! **


End file.
